Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 65\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 65\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 65\% = -32.5 \% $